Processing multimedia content on a graphic cloud is becoming increasingly essential as multiple multimedia devices can be rendered with the multimedia content simultaneously. Examples of the multimedia content include, but are not limited to, games, photo galleries, animations and video streams. Examples of the multimedia devices include, but are not limited to, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a smart phone.
Conventionally, a graphic card is used for processing the multimedia content. A user of a multimedia device can purchase the graphic card for processing the multimedia content. Various graphic cards are available such that the user can purchase the graphic card based on one or more factors for processing the multimedia content. In one example, a game manufacturer will recommend a graphic card using which the game can run on the multimedia device. The graphic card is designed based on the factors such as capacity required for running the game. Hence, the user purchases the graphic card for running the game. Upon purchasing the graphic card, the user can access the graphic cloud for storing and processing the multimedia content. The graphic cloud includes various hardware and software units for processing the multimedia content. However, such hardware and software units are graphic card specific. Hence, it is mandatory for the user using a particular graphic card to utilize corresponding hardware and software units for processing the multimedia content. Also, if the user wishes to change the multimedia content, then the user is required to purchase another graphic card for processing the multimedia content. Further, some multimedia devices include an inbuilt graphic card for processing the multimedia content and hence do not enable the user to alter the graphic card dynamically based on requirement.
In the light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient method and a system for creating a hybrid graphic cloud that supports a plurality of graphic cards for processing the multimedia content.